


Watching Out in the Cold

by Amuly



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donny watches over Utivich to keep him safe, but then it develops into more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Out in the Cold

 

From day one of the Basterds, Donny made it his mission to watch over Utivich. It started perfectly normally: Donny picked Utivich out as the one who was in need of the most watching over. His blue eyes were too wide and sweet, and he spoke like he was smart. Having a smart guy on the team was always a good thing, but being the smart guy wasn’t. Donny knew this, not from years of warfare, but from growing up in Southie. Smart kids either got the shit beaten out of them on a regular basis, or they learned how to not look smart real quick. Utivich obviously fell into the former category.

During training, Donny would watch Utivich go through drills, run up walls, shoot at targets. Utivich did fine, but Donny waited. One day, someone, whether it was a Basterd or a Nazi, was going to get it in their heads to mess with the kid. But on that day, Donny would be watching, and there.

The day of their first real skirmish, Donny tried his best to watch Utivich, while still taking care of his own Nazi-killing. Utivich did just fine, gunning down three soldiers himself. Donny was downright proud of the kid. He even went over and ruffled his hair, as Utivich was carefully scalping one of his kills. Utivich looked up at Donny and grinned as he pulled the scalp away with a wet tear.

It was that smile that shifted something inside Donny. Utivich could take care of himself, Donny knew that now. But still, he kept his eye on him. Donny told himself that it was still just to watch out for the kid, make sure no one hurt him – Nazi or friendly – but Donny knew, if he really thought about it, that wasn’t the reason. However, Donny did his best never to really think about anything, so it was easy to put out of his mind.

After a few months of watching, Donny had every single part of Utivich memorized: how much stubble the boy could grow in a day, the placement of every mole, what his hair looked like in the morning, at noon, and while he slept (all very specific stages of Utivich’s hair), where his uniform was ripped or stained or repaired. Donny could also tell when Utivich was upset, tired, or angry, just from his posture.

On this particular fall day, Utivich had a scrape on the back of his hand, a new hole in the leg of his pants, just behind the knee, and his hair was at the “post-lunch second calmest part of the day except mid-morning” stage. Aldo was at the front of the procession, with Utivich in the middle but closer to the end, and Donny bringing up the rear. Donny could tell that Utivich was also hungry, despite the rations they got for lunch, and…something else. Donny couldn’t quite figure out what it was, but there was sort of an inward draw to Utivich’s body, that he wasn’t used to seeing.

Donny spent the rest of the day trying to figure out what was off about Utivich. That night around the fire, Utivich sat closer to it than the other guys, repeatedly sticking his hands out for a moment, then drawing them into his chest. Donny jumped up. “Youah cold!”

The Basterds all turned to look at Donny, including Utivich. Donny looked around. “The, the weathah. It’s, it’s getting cold out. We should staht worrying about, uh, wintah sleeping arrangements. You know, bunking togethah. Pair up.”

Donny looked over at Aldo, who was chewing slowly and staring at Donny. After a moment he nodded. “Alright then Donny, seems to me like the weather is getting to that point. Ya’ll can start pairing up.”

Donny smiled and sat down. Then he immediately jumped back up, when he realized Utivich was walking over to him. Shit. He didn’t mean for Utivich to pair up with _him_ , just with someone, to keep him warm. Donny looked around frantically for someone, _anyone_ else to bunk with. He grabbed the nearest Basterd. “Hey, Stiglitz, you wanna we should be bunkmates?”

Before Stiglitz could exhale the smoke from his cigarette and talk, a severely pissed-off looking Wicki stepped between them. “Leck mich am Arsch,” Wicki growled, taking Stiglitz by the arm and leading him away. Stiglitz grinned toothily at Wicki as they walked away.

“Fuck me,” Donny threw his hands up and turned around.

“Hey.” Donny blinked as he came face to face with Utivich.

“Oh, hey kid.” Donny ruffled Utivich’s hair. “So how ‘bout them Sox?”

Utivich stared blankly at Donny. Alright, so it wasn’t his best conversation-changer ever. “I don’t know Donny, we’ve been in France without radio contact for four months.”

Donny stared over at Aldo, who didn’t seem to have a bunkmate yet. “Yeah, well, it’s the off-season anyway.”

Utivich frowned. “Then why did you even…”

“Hey, Aldo!” Donny jogged over to Aldo, leaving behind a confused Utivich. “You need a bunkmate?”

Aldo spit on the ground. “Now, son, I’ve spent quite a few of my winters alone in the mountains. I think you best go and bunk with that forlorn looking kid over there.” Aldo nodded over at Utivich, who indeed looked like a confused, kicked puppy. “Ain’t he the reason for this concern anyways?”

Donny glared at Aldo. “Aldo, you can be a real fuckin’ prick sometimes.”

Aldo laughed and stood up. “I’m just makin’ sure my boys are enjoying themselves out here. And I best think you might wanna go over there and do just that.”

Aldo turned around and wandered off, presumably to make up his own bunk. “Fuck…” Donny groaned. Kicking the ground a few times, he wandered back over to Utivich. “Alright shrimp. I was trying to get myself some body heat, but I guess I’m gonna hafta deal with yous.”

Utivich grinned. “Shut up Donny, you’ve got heat to spare. I’m surprised you don’t die of heat stroke during the summer, with that fur coat you’ve got on.”

Donny smacked Utivich on the back of his head. “Hey, we gotta wise guy? Youah the one who don’t have enough meat on his bones to stay wahm. Come on,” Donny nodded his head over to the left, “let’s get set up.”

Donny walked ahead of Utivich, cursing in his head. What the fuck was he supposed to do now? He guessed it was a good thing, that he could keep the kid warm. Utivich had probably been freezing all day, and now Donny had the opportunity to keep him warm. This was really a good thing: this was something he could do for Utivich, instead of just keeping an eye on him. That didn’t change the fact that Donny was pissed off at this whole situation. No way in hell was he going to get to sleep tonight…

Donny and Utivich picked up their packs and found a relatively level patch of earth to spread out on. Donny picked up the few rocks that were on the ground. As Utivich spread out their blankets, Donny tossed the rocks into the air one-by-one and swung at them with his bat. Each of them made a satisfying cracking noise on his bat.

Donny watched the last rock sail away, bat sitting lazily on his shoulder. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. “Hey, bed’s set up.”

Donny dropped the barrel of his bat to the ground and leaned on it. “Alright, I’ll be there in a bit. I’m gonna go take a leak.” Utivich nodded and lay down, wrapping the blankets around him.

Donny dragged his bat on the ground as he wandered off. He didn’t really need to piss; he was just trying to put off slipping into bed with Utivich. Maybe if he stalled long enough, Utivich would be asleep by the time he laid down.

Donny found a tree a ways out and leaned his bat against it. Unzipping, Donny relieved himself. When he was finished, Donny picked up the bat and looked around. Wasn’t like he could stall much longer. He walked as slowly as possible back to Utivich.

When he got there, Donny tried his best to slip under the blankets quietly. He set his bat down on the ground next to him, within arm's reach. He slipped off his suspenders, letting them dangle from his waistband. Donny laid down with his back to Utivich’s, trying somehow to give off enough heat to warm Utivich, while at the same time not actually touching him. Donny sighed and closed his eyes.

A second later Donny’s eyes snapped open when Utivich rolled over and threw an arm over him. He immediately tensed up. Utivich was pressing into his back, his cheek against his shoulder. “You’re warm.” Donny sighed. There was no way he was getting around this: he might as well perform his duty as a human furnace. That was it though: he was just a warm water bottle. Nothing else.

Donny turned over. “Alright Utivich, turn ovah.”

Utivich obediently rolled around, so that now Utivich’s back was pressed against Donny’s stomach. Donny wrapped an arm around Utivich and tucked his legs up. He sighed into the top of Utivich’s hair. “Youah a real pain in my ass, you know that, Uti?”

Donny could feel Utivich twitch beneath him. “Why? What’d I do?”

Donny breathed out, feeling Utivich’s hair move against his lips. His hand slipped down to Utivich’s stomach. He stroked his fingers there pensively. “Eh, foahgettaboutit.” Donny continued to stroke his fingers absentmindedly on Utivich’s stomach. Donny felt Utivich shiver against him.

“You still cold?” Donny tried to shove himself closer to Utivich: as if they could be any closer than they already were. He felt Utivich’s head shake ‘no’ beneath his chin. “You alright?” An affirmative nod.

Donny let his hand slide lower on Utivich’s stomach, still stroking slowly. Donny heard a small whimper from Utivich. “Uti?” Donny stopped stroking and lifted his head up, trying to see Utivich’s expression.

“Don’t…don’t…”

Donny stopped and pulled his hand away from Utivich’s stomach. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

Utivich shook his head and turned his head back. “No, don’t stop.”

After getting over his initial shock, Donny smiled into Utivich’s hair. “Well, if it’ll keep yous wahm.” Donny placed his hand back on Utivich’s stomach, reaching for the hem of his shirt. Donny pulled it up and stroked the smooth skin underneath. Slowly he followed his way down the trail of hair to Utivich’s buttons. Utivich, eager little bastard that he was, scrambled to undo his buttons for Donny.

With buttons undone, Donny wasted no time pulling out Utivich’s cock and stroking it firmly. Utivich keened and squirmed beneath him. “Ah, Donny…”

Donny pulled his hand away and held it up to Utivich’s mouth. “Shut up and lick.” Utivich grabbed Donny’s wrist and eagerly lavished his palm with his tongue, sucking on each finger in turn. It was enough to get Donny hard, though he was trying his best to not focus on that now.

With his hand good and wet, Donny dropped it back down to Utivichs cock. He stroked it firmly a few times, then ran his thumb along the slit. Utivich squirmed. Donny kept stroking, and adjusted himself so his rapidly hardening cock was firmly pressed up against Utivich’s ass. Donny’s hips began to move in time with his wrist. Fuck, he was hard, and this was frustrating. Still, he did promise himself that he would watch over this kid, and jerking him off was really the least he could do.

Donny stroked his thumb up the underside of Utivich’s cock, firmly tracing the vein there. Utivich thrust into Donny’s hand, then pressed his ass against Donny’s cock. Damnit, fucking frustrating…

Donny must have made a noise, or Utivich must have just figured it out on his own, because Utivich squirmed. “Wait…wait…” Utivich batted Donny’s hand away and rolled himself over to face him. In the dim light, Donny could see Utivich’s dilated eyes and flushed cheeks. His hair was tousled and sweaty. It was pretty much the sexiest fucking thing Donny had ever seen.

“Here, let me…” Utivich’s hands scrambled and fumbled at Donny’s button fly.

Donny tried to stop him. “No, don’t worry about it. Heah, I got you…” Donny batted Utivich’s hands away and tugged at his cock again.

Utivich shook his head. “I want to.”

Donny kept stroking Utivich’s cock, but let Utivich’s hands roam where they would. As Utivich pulled Donny’s cock out, and gave it a few quick strokes, Donny sighed. “Damnit, Uti. Fuck.” Utivich smeared his and Donny’s precome down Donny’s shaft, and Donny groaned at the firm strokes. The two fell into a rhythm, thrusting hips into each other as fisted knuckles scrapped against each other. Donny pressed his forehead against Utivich’s. They breathed into each other’s open mouths, warm breath mixing in the cold night air.

A few more firm tugs and Donny felt Utivich tense up under him. Next thing he knew, warm wetness was splattering through his fingers, onto the blankets and even his own cock. Utivich went limp, and his hand stopped moving on Donny’s cock. Donny grunted and batted his hand away, replacing it with his own. Donny stroked himself to completion as Utivich breathed hard onto his face. As Donny stroked and grunted, Utivich seemed to recover from his orgasm and come to his senses. He wrapped a hand around Donny’s, to help him stroke himself. He then leaned forward and kissed Donny firmly on the mouth.

That little bit of extra contact sent a shock through Donny, and his orgasm exploded out of him, surprising him. “Ah, fuck, ah…” Donny breathed hard as his spasms subsided. Donny waited for his heart to stop trying to beat its way out of his chest.

Donny wiped his hand under the blankets, then wrapped his arm around Utivich. He pulled him close, sighing into his hair. “You wahm?” He muttered into Utivich’s ear.

He felt Utivich laughing beneath him. “Toasty.”

Donny kissed Utivich’s head, hair sticking to his lips. “I guess we’re bunking togethah all wintah?”

Utivich shifted closer beneath him and sighed. “Well, you know. For warmth.”

Donny prayed for a long winter.

  



End file.
